


blood (might not be) thicker than water

by fleuritiere



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Historical, Family, Friendship, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleuritiere/pseuds/fleuritiere
Summary: Ikatan atas pilihan itu lebih kuat daripada ikatan manapun. [historikal au.]





	blood (might not be) thicker than water

“Psst, Jieqiong. Hei, hei.”

Jieqiong masih sibuk memetik tomat-tomat ranum di kebunnya sambil sesekali membungkuk untuk mencabuti rumput liar yang tumbuh di sekitar tanpa mempedulikan Junhui yang sedari tadi telah berbisik guna mencari atensi gadis itu barang sejenak. Naas; bukan respon seperti dalam ekspektasi yang Junhui dapat, melainkan punggung Jieqiong yang tidak bergeming terus menjadi pemandangannya dalam lima belas menit terakhir beserta keheningan yang terus mengikuti.

Bagai menulikan telinganya, Jieqiong malah bersenandung sendiri sambil meneruskan kegiatannya. Padahal Junhui rasa ia belum ada melakukan hal apapun yang telah membuat sang gadis kesal—setidaknya untuk hari ini. Lagipula karena ia baru datang dan hanya menyapa Jieqiong dengan kasual sebagai pembuka konversasi seperti biasa. Namun, apa yang salah sehingga menyebabkan gadis yang biasanya sulit untuk diam ini menjadi membisu?

“Jie.”

Satu tusukan pelan dari telunjuk Junhui pada bahu Jieqiong. Belum ada respon berarti.

“Jangan abaikan aku.”

Dua tusukan. Bahu Jieqiong bergidik sedikit.

“Aku belum menganggumu hari ini, _mèimei_.”

Tanpa diduga, Jieqiong langsung berputar dan mendelik. “Aku bukan adik kecilmu, Jun. Jangan panggil aku begitu,” begitu tandasnya seraya menjejalkan buah tomat yang telah ia petik dalam keranjang anyaman yang ia tenteng tadi. Kini perempuan itu sudah sepenuhnya memutar tubuh menghadap Junhui, tangan ia silangkan di dada setelah meletakkan keranjangnya di dekat salah satu potongan kayu yang tertancap di tanah berlilit sulur tanaman rambat dan melemparkan tatapan sinis pada sang pemuda.

Junhui mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti dengan sikap Jieqiong saat ini. “Kau kenapa, sih?”

Jieqiong menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa bisa menjadi kalap begini. Gelombang amarah dengan tiba-tiba menerpa dirinya, menggulung dan pecah di sana saat ia bertemu pandangan dengan Junhui yang menatap bingung. Ingatan tentang situasi pada beberapa hari yang lampau masih segar dalam benaknya.

“Kau mau tahu?”

“Ya, tentulah.”

Helaan napas ia keluarkan beriringan dengan jawaban yang jauh dari kata sarat. “Aku tiga hari yang lalu ke rumahmu.” Jieqiong menggantung kalimatnya, Junhui makin tidak mengerti—dan tidak sabaran.

“Dan?”

“Aku tidak sengaja mendengarmu bercakap-cakap dengan Minghao. Hsing Chung Hui. Penyingkiran etnik Manchu. Minghao pun akan ikut bersamamu sebagai aktivis disana dan kalian bahkan tidak memberi tahuku sedikit pun!” Eksklamasi Jieqiong dilontarkan tanpa jeda pada Junhui yang hanya memandangannya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tidak ada yang perlu dibantah, Jieqiong ternyata sudah tahu semua—sementara Junhui nyatanya hendak memberi tahu tentang hal tersebut dengan sendirinya.

Sebelum kesunyian memuncak, Junhui buka suara. “Aku tidak akan ikut berperang dan aku berjanji tidak akan membahayakan diriku serta Minghao disana.” Ia berdeham (—dan Jieqiong tidak mempercayai tiap penggal dari kata tersebut) , “tapi aku memang harus pergi.”

Bibir Jieqiong terkatup rapat dan ia berbalik lagi. Jieqiong tidak tahu ingin berkata apa lagi. Toh, perkataannya tidak akan mengubah apa pun.

Junhui menghela napas. Hal ini seharusnya tidak menjadi rumit seperti ini. “Aku tidak akan lama, kok.”

Satu tepukan ringan disertai dengan usapan pelan pada pucuk kepala Jieqiong dihadiahkan oleh Junhui.

“Sampai jumpa, Dik.”

Dan Jieqiong merasa bahwa sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Junhui datang ke kebunnya seperti ini. Kali ini ia yang melihat punggung Junhui berbalik dan menghilang menuruni jalan berpetak di belakangnya.

**.**

Jieqiong mengusap kasar pipinya, menahan air matanya agar tidak merembes keluar.

Kenapa ‘kakak-kakaknya’ itu tidak pernah mengerti?

Orang-orang telah menebar banyak benih kebencian sehingga hanya percekcokanlah yang bisa mereka semai dari itu. Jieqiong tidaklah tuli dengan segala amarah dan dendam dari mereka yang setia pada Dinasti Ming—tapi, mengapa harus **mereka**?

Jieqiong menggeleng.

Ia butuh mendinginkan kepalanya sejenak.

**.**

Junhui kembali ke rumah. Cahaya matahari berlomba-lomba masuk melalui sela-sela gorden penutup, memberi sedikit penerangan sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ruang tengah rumah. Agaknya tidak ada banyak perabotan di sana, hanya ada dua sofa marun kecil, meja panjang di depannya serta lampu tegak yang ada di sudut ruangan. Juga tidak ada siapa-sapa disana. Junhui sendiri, Minghao tampaknya belum pulang juga.

Junhui menghempaskan diri di sofa, memejamkan mata dan menyenderkan punggungnya. Pikirannya sudah menjelajah kemana-mana. Ia kira masalah ini tidak akan menjadi sepelik yang sekarang. Jika tidak mereka yang memulai, siapa lagi yang mau? Walaupun hal ini bisa dikatakan sebagai judi, Junhui tidak akan ragu mencoba peruntungannya dahulu. Tidak akan ada hal yang akan terwujud jika tidak ada yang berusaha. Keputusannya sudah bulat.

Lusa ia dan Minghao sudah akan berangkat. Pergi sejenak, namun tetap jauh dari Jieqiong. Ia meringis pelan, merasa bersalah pada perempuan itu. Sayangnya pendambaan akan hidup baru bisa mengeraskan sedikit hatinya pada Jieqiong karena Junhui tahu bahwa ia tidak akan bisa berkata tidak pada Jieqiong jika menyangkut hal lain. Pun sebenarnya ia tidak ingin membawa Minghao, tapi Minghao juga bersikeras ingin pergi (—dengan alasan “Aku tetap akan ikut pergi denganmu, Kak Jun. Karena harus ada orang yang menjagamu agar kau tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh, seperti membuat dirimu terbunuh, misalnya.”) dan Junhui akhirnya menyerah pada Minghao dengan rengekannya yang konstan itu.

Alasan Junhui untuk pergi membantuk kegiatan para aktivis pun valid. Ia ingin Minghao dan Jieqiong untuk memiliki kehidupan baru saat revolusi ini berhasil. Biarlah ia menuai perang baru demi mengakhiri perang yang lama—asalkan hal itu membuahkan mereka rumah yang baru pula. Pemberontakan yang agresif demi merampas kembali apa yang sudah seharusnya menjadi milik mereka sejak dahulu; hak mereka yang dirampas tanpa belas kasih oleh politik konservatif, kelemahan sosial, dan masalah rasuah birokrasi.

Junhui mengosongkan kepalanya lagi. Ia telah memutuskan satu hal dari rangkuman monolog yang ia lakukan dalam pikirannya. Kali ini ia berdiri dan berbenah sejenak, bersiap untuk pergi lagi. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, Junhui akan kembali lagi pada Jieqiong—mengatakan apa yang perlu ia katakan sebelum ia pergi dan pulang lagi nantinya ke rumah mereka yang ‘baru’.

Mereka hanya saling memiliki satu sama lain. Tidak ada orang tua, sanak, ataupun saudara terdekat. Hanya ada mereka bertiga sehingga Junhui memastikan dirinya agar ia dan Minghao bisa pulang supaya Jieqiong tidak sendirian nantinya.

Dan Junhui pun merasa menjadi lebih ringan di pijakan berikutnya ketika ia membuka pintu rumah.

**.**

**.**

Jieqiong menyeka peluh menggunakan punggung tangannya agar tanah tidak mengotori wajahnya sebab ia baru saja selesai mengurusi kebunnya. Meletakkan keranjang yang sudah dipenuhi oleh bermacam sayuran segar, ia lantas beranjak membersihkan tangannya dahulu sebelum masuk ke kamar dan mengambil amplop yang Jieqiong letakkan di meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

Surat terakhir dari Junhui, diterima dua hari yang lalu, berita tentang konflik senjata yang mulai surut dengan melalui kompromi politik antara Yuan Shikai.

Amplop itu diletakkan lagi. Salahkah jika sekelumit asa terkembang lagi pada Jieqiong?

Kalau begitu, cepat pulang, **_gēge_** ; begitu balasan surat yang Jieqiong tulis untuk Junhui disana. Kali ini Jieqiong memang tidak sabar menantikan kedatangan Kakaknya itu.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: revolusi xinhai, 1911. dimana revolusi tersebut masyarakat cina yang mayoritas dari suku han berhasil mengakhiri 200 tahun pemerintahan kekaisaran dinasti qing yang didominasi minoritas etnik manchu korup dan dinilai lemah dalam membendung intervensi asing. melalui revolusi ini dihasilkan pula suatu pemerintahan baru dan pertama di asia yang berbentuk republik. (cr: resturebelz dot blogspot)
> 
> ahh saya gemas lihat para china line pledis ini huhu--apalagi karena jun sama jieqiong temenan dekat gitu kan, gapapalah minghao jadi cameo disini hehe. anyway, feedback will be most welcomed since i only do a really fast searching and will probably have some faults about the information here and there; please point it out for me. thank you!


End file.
